Freya - Inghean ó na crann
by LyraLheinwen
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt in der Großen Schlacht von Hogwarts. Bill muss mit ansehen, wie Fleur von Bellatrix abgeschlachtet wird und durchlebt ein Trauma. Freya, eine unbekannte Heilerin aus dem Norden, nimmt sich seiner an...
1. Prolog

**Freya - Inghean ó na crann**

Prolog

Der Wind pfiff um das Haus, rüttelte an den grünen Fensterläden und heulte schaurig. Es war aus grauen Natursteinen gebaut, wie die kniehohe Mauer, die es umgab und strotzte den Böen der See, die über das Land hinwegfegten. Die Luft war feucht und schmeckte salzig nach Meer. Das Haus war von einem wilden Garten umwuchert und sah so ursprünglich aus, als wäre es ein Teil der Klippe und aus dieser gewachsen.  
Plötzlich flog die ebenfalls grüne Tür des Hauses auf und eine junge Frau trat heraus. Sofort erfasste sie der Wind, riss an ihrem smaragdgrünen Leinenkleid und griff nach ihrem roten Haar. Doch sie huschte unbeirrt durch den ganzen Garten und pflückte Zweige von den Büschen, deren eigentümlicher Geruch vom Wind getragen wurde. Jedem Busch, dem sie einen Trieb entnahm und in dem großen Binsenkorb über ihrem Arm sammelte, warf sie ein stilles „Tapadh leat!" zu. Als es donnerte, sah die Frau zum Himmel. „Tha an t-uisge ann", murmelte sie leise für sich und eilte zurück ins Haus. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, rissen draußen die Wolken auf und der Regen prasselte auf die Erde nieder. Sie schüttelte ihr Haar, lächelte und stellte dann den Korb mit den Trieben auf die Küchenzeile, die einen Großteil des kleinen Raums einnahm. Dieser Raum glich einer kleinen Küche, mit vielen Schränken, der Arbeitsfläche, einem winzigen Esstisch und einer Feuerstelle. Es gingen zwei weitere Räume davon ab. Die Frau zog sich eine Schürze über, entfachte ein Feuer in der Feuerstelle, welche sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Dann zupfte sie am Tisch die Blätter von den Trieben und zerrieb sie in einer steinernen Reibschale. Während sie vor sich hinarbeitete, sang die Frau mit heller Stimme:

Chì mi gun dàil an t-àite san d'rugadh mi  
Cuirear orm fàilte sa cehànain a thuigeas mi  
Gheibh mi ann aoidh agus gràdh nuair a ruigeam  
Nach reicinn air tunnachan òir.

Chì mi na coilltean, chì mi na doìreachan  
Chì mi ann màghan bàna is toraiche  
Chì mi na féidh air làr nan coireachan  
Falaicht' an trusgan de cheò.

Beanntaichean àrda is àillidh leacainnean.  
Sluagh ann an còmhnuidh is còire cleachdainnean  
‚S aotrom mo cheum a'leum g'am faicinn  
Is fanaidh mi tacan le deòin.

Der letzte Ton des Liedes war gerade wehmütig im Heulen des Sturms versunken, da klopfte es an der Tür. Die Frau fuhr zusammen, legte die Schürze ab und öffnete die Tür. „Luna!", rief sie aus, „Dè tha a'dol?" „Ich…", begann das blonde, vom Regen völlig durchnässte Mädchen, doch die Rothaarige unterbrach sie. „Thig a-staigh!", forderte sie die andere auf und zog sie zu sich ins Haus. Erst nachdem sie das Mädchen vor dem Feuer verfrachtet, in eine Decke gehüllt und mit heißem Ingwerwasser versorgt hatte, fragte sie: „Ciamar a tha thu? Dè tha a'dol?"  
„Es geht los. Sie stehen vor Hogwarts Toren", sagte das Mädchen ruhig. „An e'n fhirinn a th' aquad?", der Blick der Rothaarigen hatte sich verfinstert. „Selbstverständlich", murmelte Luna „Und mich hat gewiss niemand mit einem Blubberzauber belegt!"  
„Was kann ich tun?", fragte die junge Frau schlicht. „Freya", flüsterte die Jüngere, „Du musst mitkommen, wir brauchen dich! Dich und deine Kräfte!" „Ich komme und zwar nicht allein. Das habe ich dir doch versprochen!"  
„Tapadh leat", versuchte Luna sich verträumt zu bedanken. „Ich trommle nur noch die anderen zusammen, dann brechen wir auf." „Ich kann nicht auf euch warten, Harry braucht mich jetzt. Er muss das verschollene Diadem von Ravenclaw finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich!" „Wir kommen nach, sobald es geht", versprach Freya. Sie brachte Luna zur Tür. „Deagh dhùrachd!", wünschte sie ihr, „Und pass gut auf dich auf!" „Mir geschieht nichts", sinnierte Luna und verschwand nach einer innigen Umarmung im Regen. Freya sah ihrer kleinen Freundin noch kurz hinterher, dann drehte sie sich abrupt um.  
Freya eilte ins Zimmer nebenan und nahm einen verschnörkelten Handspiegel aus einer großen schwarzen Truhe, die am Fußende des hölzernen Betts stand. Sie legte ihn in der Küche auf den Tisch und sagte deutlich „Aonaibh ri cheile! Es geht los…" Das Glas des Spiegels strahlte blau bei diesen Worten und erlosch nur langsam wieder. Freya brachte ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer, dann murmelte sie einige Worte und stand wie von Zauberhand komplett neu gekleidet mit einer großen ledernen Tasche dort.  
Sie trug nun statt des Kleides eine braune, eng anliegende Lederhose und eine lange, dunkelgrüne Tunika, die aus Ranken gewebt und mit Efeu geschmückt war.  
Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, klopfte es erneut an der Tür, gleich mehrfach und äußerst energisch. Ohne zu zögern traten nacheinander drei Frauen ein, die ebenso ungewöhnlich und schön aussahen wie Freya. Eine war blass wie Schnee, mit tiefschwarzem Haar und violett glühenden Augen, die andere hatte goldig glänzendes Haar und kirschrote Augen und die letzte silbrig-weiß funkelndes Haar, ebenfalls äußerst helle Haut und kristallblaue Augen. Sie alle trugen ähnliche Hosen und Tuniken wie Freya, nur in anderen Farbschattierungen. „Menglada, Meredith, Rhia – schön, dass ihr gekommen seid!"  
„Es ist also wirklich soweit?", fragte die schwarzhaarige Menglada. „Ich fürchte schon", flüsterte Freya. „Zeit, um Rache zu nehmen!", zischte Meredith und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Funken stoben unter ihren Sohlen hervor. Menglada legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren", drängte Rhia mit vor Sorge  
Getrübten Kristallaugen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln verließen die Frauen das Haus. Freya wollte die Tür verriegeln, doch Menglada schnaubte nur. „Wenn sie wirklich hereinwollen, wird sie das nicht aufhalten." „Trotzdem", nuschelte Freya, „So habe ich ein besseres Gefühl!" Menglada schüttelte den Kopf und schloss zu den anderen auf. Freya folgte ihr, nachdem sie noch einmal wehmütig die Hand auf die vertraute Tür gepresst hatte.  
Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, als sich die Frauen im Garten im Kreis aufstellten, an den Händen fassten und gen Himmel sangen:

Ó oíche go hoích, mo thuras  
An bealach fada romham  
Ó lá go lá mo thuras  
Na sceálta na mbeidh a choích!

Freya umschloss mit der Hand einen hölzernen Fünfstern, den sie an einem Lederband um den Hals trug und murmelte leise: „A Dhia, thois cpbhair!", dann disapparierten die Frauen und ließen nichts zurück als ein paar aufgewirbelte Blättern.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Minerva McGonagall eilte in der Großen Halle auf und ab, in die Vorbereitungen zum Kampf vertieft. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts, dachte sie, jetzt ist es so weit. Schutzzauber sind gesprochen, die Ritterrüstungen bewachen das Schloss, die Schüler sind evakuiert… „Minerva?", fragte Madam Pomfrey die vorbeigehende Professor, „Sollten wir nicht anfangen, das Lazarett einzurichten? Das sollte vor Beginn des Kampfes vorbereitet sein…" Minerva zeigte keinerlei Regung und gab keine Antwort, stattdessen platzte sie hervor: „Ich wünschte, Albus wäre hier. Oder irgendjemand anderes, der die Führung übernehmen kann. Ich fühle mich hilflos." Poppy zuckte etwas unbeholfen mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Nun gut, dann übernehme ich die Lazarettvorbereitungen…" Sie wuselte geschäftig fort, Professor McGonagall blieb stehen und ging ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Professor McGonagall?", wurde sie erneut abgelenkt. Die Professor fuhr herum. „Miss Lovegood?" „Ich habe Verstärkung für uns mitgebracht!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Minerva die vier Frauen hinter Luna. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Was sind das für Kreaturen?, fragte sie sich im Stillen. Alle waren überirdisch schön, blass, hatten langes Haar, auffällig gefärbte Augen und Kleidung, die aus Pflanzen gemacht schien. „Das sind Menglada, Freya, Rhia und Meredith", erklärte sich die Ravenclaw. Eine der Frauen trat hervor. Sie stach durch violett glühende Augen hervor, ihr schwarzes langes Haar stand in starkem Kontrast zu ihrer alabasterweißen Haut. „Professor", sprach sie mit fester Stimme, „Mein Name ist Menglada. Wir kommen aus dem Norden. Einige von uns haben den Widerstand einer Schülergruppe gegen die Todesser an der Schule unterstützt und wir sind bereit, an Hogwarts Seite in den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu ziehen."  
Professor McGonagall hob überrascht die Hände. „Aber, meine Liebe, wie wollen Sie uns helfen?"  
„Wir alle verfügen über große magische Fähigkeiten. Fähigkeiten, die weit über eure hinausgehen. Und wir sind bereit, diese Fähigkeiten im Kampf einzusetzen, obwohl wir sie eigentlich nur friedlich nutzen."  
„Von welchen Fähigkeiten sprechen Sie?"  
„Ich kann Illusionen erschaffen. Illusionen, die schmerzfrei betäuben und Illusionen, die so höllische Schmerzen erzeugen, dass selbst der Tod als angenehm erscheint."  
„Ich", fiel eine Frau mit weißem Haar ein, „kann Wasser beliebig formen. Feine Tautropfen und Nebel sind ebenso mein Werk wie Fluten, Eis und Schneestürme. Ich bin Rhia."  
„Und ich", fuhr die Frau mit dem Goldhaar und den roten Augen fort, „Bin Meredith, Gebieterin über das Feuer in all seinen Formen."  
„Und sie alle wollen uns helfen?", Professor McGonagall schien überwältigt.  
„Ja", ertönte die mehrstimmige Antwort.  
Da drehte sich die Professor zur letzten Frau. „Aber – was ist mit Ihnen?"  
„Ich bin Freya", erwiderte diese und strich sich das rote Haar aus der Stirn, „Ich bin noch zu jung für eine besondere Fähigkeit, meine ist noch unentdeckt."  
„Aber", fiel Menglada ihr ins Wort, „Sie kämpft wie eine Assassine, wenn es drauf ankommt, kann mit Pflanzen und Tieren sprechen und ist eine Meisterin der Heilkunst."  
„Menglada, genug!", brauste Freya auf, „Meister nennt sich nur ein Narr!"  
Menglada presste die Lippen aufeinander, Freya zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Gleich wer welche Gaben hat, wir können jede nur erdenkliche Hilfe gebrauchen", schloss Professor McGonagall, „Luna, bring doch bitte Rhia, Meredith und Menglada auf den Hof, dort sind sie am besten aufgehoben. Und Sie, Freya, kommen bitte mit mir. Sie können Madam Pomfrey, unserer Medi-Hexe helfen – im Lazarett werden Sie dringend gebraucht!"  
Die Frauen nickten sich zum Abschied zu. Auch sie konnten nicht wissen, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden.  
Freya folgte Professor McGonagall, die nun emsig durch die Halle eilte und Madam Pomfrey ansteuerte. „Poppy, Verstärkung", bellte sie energisch. Die Medi-Hexe wandte sich ihnen zu.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte sie die Professor eher misstrauisch.  
„Das ist Freya aus dem Norden. Sie ist eine Bekannte Lunas."  
„Oh, Luna…", das Gesicht der Heilerin hellte sich auf, „Als Freundin Lunas bist du auch bei mir willkommen! Na dann komm mal her, ich braue gerade die Basistränke… hast du Erfahrung in der Heilkunst?" „Ich denke schon, ein wenig", lächelte Freya.  
Professor McGonagall ließ die beiden Heilerinnen allein. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie von diesen Fremden halten sollte, aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, ihr etwas Hoffnung zurückzugeben.

~.~.~.~.~

Freya war nervös. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, wo Menglada, Meredith, Rhia und Luna jetzt gerade waren und ob sie den Ansturm unbeschadet überstehen konnten… Sie hatte Angst um sie.  
„Noch fünf Minuten", teilte Madam Pomfrey mit. „Was ist dann?", fragte sie die Medi-Hexe, die direkt neben ihr am Kessel stand und eine schlammartige Brühe in kleine Fläschchen füllte. „Dann geht es los. Du-weißt-schon-wer gab uns bis Mitternacht Zeit, um Potter auszuliefern, ansonsten würde er uns auslöschen – uns alle." „Madam Pomfrey?" „Ja, mein Kind?" „Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?" Das Gesicht der Medi-Hexe verfinsterte sich. „Das, meine Liebe, kannst Du mich nach dem ersten Ansturm noch einmal fragen."  
Freya nickte düster. Sie hatte auch so verstanden.  
Urplötzlich erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion irgendwo im Schloss die Große Halle. Freya schreckte auf, straffte die Schultern. Sie war bereit. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper, sie musste sich ruhighalten. Das aufkommende, dumpf klingende Kampfgeschrei vor den Toren der Halle behagte ihr gar nicht.  
„Freya? Wärst du so gut, dich an der Tür zu positionieren und die Verletzten anzunehmen?"  
Freya sprang sofort los, ihre vor Nervosität verkrampften Muskeln schienen dankbar, sich bewegen zu dürfen. Sie öffnete die Tore der Halle – die Tore zum Lazarett.  
Das Bild in der Eingangshalle war erschreckend. Der Ansturm lag kaum zehn Sekunden zurück und die Schlacht schien bereits im vollen Gange zu sein. Überall Zweikämpfe, Staub, Splitter, Flüche, Schreie.  
Freya schaltete ab. Wenn sie jetzt der rachsüchtigen Assassine sich nachgab, wäre sie Poppy keine große Hilfe mehr und im Lazarett wurde sie schließlich dringend gebraucht.  
Außerdem gefiel es ihr eigentlich nicht zu töten. Eigentlich…  
Wie abgemacht positionierte sie sich neben der Tür. Freya blockte Flüche ab, die sich in ihre Richtung verirrten oder im Vorbeirennen auf sie abgezielt wurden und wich gerade einer gigantischen Spinne aus, als das erste Opfer herangezerrt wurde. Eine Schülerin zog ihre Freundin am Umhang durch die Eingangshalle. Sie schaffte es, Freya unversehrt zu erreichen, welche das bewusstlose Mädchen sofort entgegennahm.  
„Dein Name?" „Ich bin Padma, bitte helfen sie mir, meine Freundin…" „Ich bin Heilerin, sei unbesorgt, ich helfe ihr sofort", murmelte Freya.  
Padma selbst klaffte eine üble Wunde im Gesicht. Freya legte eine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde, murmelte „Sian is rath màth na crùdha ort fhein is do chuideachd!" und stellte sich vor, wie sich die Wunde langsam schloss. Ein warmes Kribbeln entsprang ihren Fingerspitzen, kurz darauf zuckte Padma zurück. Ihre Wange war verheilt, doch sie schien es nicht wahrzunehmen. „Miss, meine Freundin!", drängte sie stattdessen, doch Freya unterbrach sie erneut. „Du wartest hier auf weitere Neuankömmlinge, ich übernehme sie schon!"  
Freya legte sich das Mädchen über die Schulter, trug sie zu einer freien Bahre und fing augenblicklich an, sie zu behandeln. Als sie mit dem Mädchen fertig war, lagen bereits weitere Verwundete da. Freya blendete jetzt endgültig alles um sich herum aus und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihre Heilkräfte.  
Ohne dass sie es merkte, bildete sich im Lazarett schon bald eine eigene Ordnung – Wunden zu Freya, Flüche zu Poppy.  
Schreie, Stöhnen, Schmerz, Blut, Dreck. Je hektischer alles um sie herum wurde, desto mehr entspannte sie sich und ließ sich in ihre Arbeit fallen. Obwohl sie etliche heilen konnte, kam für manch andere doch jede Hilfe zu spät.  
Ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Locken, ihr Name war Lavender, war einem Werwolf zum Opfer gefallen. Ihre völlig verstörte Freundin, Parvati, die exakt so aussah wie Padma, hatte sie kreischend hergeschleppt. Freya beugte sich über den leblosen, zerfleischten Körper. Das Mädchen atmete kaum merklich, aber ihre Verletzungen waren zu schwer, als dass Freya noch Hoffnung hatte. Selbst wenn sie sie retten könnte, wäre sie für immer entstellt, möglicherweise sogar behindert. Sie traf ihre Entscheidung. Schweren Herzens legte Freya ihre Hand auf Lavenders Brust und murmelte: „Bu toigh leat dul a chodladh."  
Die einschläfernden tödlichen Worte erzielten ihre Wirkung sofort. Parvati neben ihr schrie auf, als Lavender rasselnd ihren letzten Atemzug tat, doch für sie konnte Freya ebenso wenig tun. Unter diesen Bedingungen wusste nicht einmal sie den Schmerz der Überlebenden zu lindern, obwohl sie Erfahrung mit dem Trösten hatte.  
„So muss sie nie mehr leiden", das war das Einzige, was sie sich in der kurzen Zeit leisten konnte. Es war hart, aber nicht zu ändern. Es herrschte Krieg.  
Sie stand auf und wandte sich ihrem nächsten Patienten zu. Es war ein rothaariger, sommersprossiger Junge. Seine Geschwister knieten neben ihm, beide ebenso rothaarig und sommersprossig wie er. Beide weinten bitterlich und unter Schluchzern. „Fred, Fred, sag doch was!", heulte der eine immer wieder. Ohne etwas zu sagen kniete auch sie sich neben Fred. Sie schloss ihm die Augen, strich einmal sanft durch sein Haar. „Jetzt sieht es aus, als würde er schlafen", sie versuchte Wärme und Trost in ihre Stimme zu legen.  
Freya sah auf. Himmel, das waren ja… Zwillinge! Der Tote Fred und der kleinere der beiden anderen Brüder waren Zwillinge. Nichts schmerzte mehr, als der Verlust eines Zwillings. Der Verbliebene tat ihr so leid, dass sie sich vornahm, später noch einmal nach ihm zu sehen. Doch jetzt fehlte ihr dazu die Zeit, es ging weiter, immer weiter…  
Sie kam zu einem Zentaur. Er lag am Boden, unfähig aufzustehen, Blut strömte aus einer Wunde an seiner Flanke. „Keine Sorge, das habe ich ganz schnell wieder", versprach sie ihm und machte sich daran, seine Wunde zu heilen. „Ihr seid nicht wie sie", unterbrach der Zentaur ihre Gedanken, „Ihr seid anders." „Das bin ich. Und bitte nennen Sie mich einfach Freya." „Erfreut, Freya. Dann nenne mich Firenze. So sag mir doch, Freya, was bist Du?" Sie schmunzelte über seine Direktheit. „Ich bin eine…"  
Doch ihre Antwort wurde von einer ohrenbetäubend dröhnenden, hohen und kalten Stimme verschluckt, die durch das ganze Schloss schallte: „Ihr habt gekämpft. Heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen. Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten. Wenn ihr mir weiterhin Widerstand leistet, werdet ihr alle sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Ich will nicht, dass dies geschieht. Jeder Tropfen magisches Blut, der vergossen wird, ist ein Verlust und eine Verschwendung. Lord Voldemort ist gnädig. Ich befehle meinen Streitmächten, sich sofort zurückzuziehen. Ihr habt einen Tag. Schafft eure Toten mit Würde fort. Versorgt eure Verletzten. Harry Potter, ich spreche nun direkt zu dir. Du hast deine Freunde für dich sterben lassen, anstatt mir selbst entgegenzutreten. Ich werde einen Tag lang im Verbotenen Wald auf dich warten. Wenn du nach Ablauf dieses Tages nicht zu mir gekommen bist, dich nicht ergeben hast, dann beginnt die Schlacht von neuem. Diesmal werde ich selbst in den Kampf ziehen, Harry Potter, und ich werde dich finden, und ich werde jeden Einzelnen, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, bestrafen, der versucht hat, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Einen Tag."  
Die Stimme verklang, ein Echo hallte ihr nach. Einen Tag. Einen Tag. Weinen, Flüstern, Panik breiteten sich aus wie ein Feuer. Wie aus einer Eingebung heraus, fing Freya plötzlich an zu singen, dasselbe Lied wie nur wenige Stunden zuvor in ihrer Küche. Sie sang erst ganz leise, mehr um sich selbst Mut zu machen, aber als sie spürte, wie schleichend wieder Ruhe einkehrte und immer mehr Menschen zuhörten, wurde sie ein wenig lauter. Firenze war der erste, der mit einstimmte. Immer und immer wieder sang sie das gleiche Lied und bald kam die halbe Halle dazu. Sie sangen die Schulhymne, weitere gälische Lieder, Hits aus dem Radio, alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam.  
Freya nickte Firenze zu, dann ging sie weiter ihrer Aufgabe nach – doch sie hörte nicht auf zu singen.  
Obwohl sie nur einen Tag Zeit bekommen hatten und noch mehr als genug Arbeit vor ihr lag, ließ Freya sich nun doch etwas mehr Zeit für ihre Patienten. Viele brauchten ihre Heilkräfte ebenso sehr wie Trost und Zuspruch und sie versuchte, soviel davon zu geben, wie sie nur konnte. Sie sang, bis ihr die Stimmenbänder versagten.  
Die Morgendämmerung trug bereits erste Sonnenstrahlen durch die riesigen Glasfenster der Großen Halle, als sie mit dem Gröbsten fertig war. Freya taumelte vor Erschöpfung, Hunger, Durst und Müdigkeit. Fast alle Überlebenden hatten sich in der Halle versammelt. Viele standen oder saßen in Grüppchen zusammen, betrauerten die Toten, aßen, versuchten etwas zu schlafen. Auch sie hätte gern irgendwo Anschluss gesucht, sich ausgeruht, aber zuvor musste sie noch etwas dringendes erledigen. Sie ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, suchte die Gruppen nach flammend roten Schöpfen ab…  
Da – relativ weit vorne saßen sie. Der Leichnam war nicht mehr zu sehen, Freds Familie umringte ihn, um Abschied zu nehmen. Der andere Zwilling kniete an seinem Gesicht, eine Frau, vermutlich die Mutter, lag bebend über seiner Brust. Ein Mann mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht, der Vater, strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. Nur einer aus der Gruppe weinte nicht. Er fiel Freya sofort auf, denn er sah eher ungewöhnlich aus.  
Er war groß und schlank, hatte das lange rote Haar in einem Zopf zusammengeknotet und trug einen Schlangenzahnohrring, der im Sonnenlicht blitzte. Sein Gesicht war von mehreren großen Narben entstellt und doch machte ihn das nicht hässlich, sondern fügte sich in sein Gesamtbild ein. Auf den ersten Blick tippte Freya auf Werwolfkrallen, aber völlig sicher war sie sich auch nicht. Er hielt ein junges Mädchen im Arm, den Haaren nach zu urteilen seine kleine Schwester. Hinter ihm, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, stand eine junge Frau, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mit silbrig blondem Haar – vermutlich seine Freundin. Sie schien sehr schön zu sein, einige umherstehende Männer starrten sie unverhohlen an. Freya war sich plötzlich unsicher, ob sie einfach so stören durfte. Doch dann rang sie ihre Zweifel nieder und kniete sich neben Fred auf den Boden. Sie wusste nicht, ob man sie verstehen würde, flüsterte aber leise: „Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh." Die Mutter unterbrach ihr Schluchzen, sah auf und blickte erst Freya flüchtig an, dann den Sohn mit den langen Haaren. „Gälisch", erwiderte dieser, ohne dass sie etwas gefragt hatte.  
Der andere Zwilling sah Freya nun einmal prüfend in die Augen, bevor er ihr mit brüchiger Stimme mitteilte: „ Ich bin George Weasley, das hier ist mein Zwillingsbruder…" „Fred", beendete sie für ihn, „Ich weiß. Ich bin Freya, eine Heilerin aus dem Norden."  
Sie konnte die Blicke, die sich in ihren Rücken bohrten, als sie sich nun über Fred beugte, förmlich spüren. Sie küsste sanft seine eiskalte Stirn, bat noch einmal die Große Mutter auf Gälisch, ihn zu sich zu nehmen und flüsterte dann „Dtagann Oighearbláthanna".  
Kaum hatte sie gesprochen, schwebten Eisblumen auf Freds Leiche nieder – aus dem Nichts.  
Eigentlich wollte Freya, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen, wieder gehen und die Weasleys in Ruhe trauern lassen, doch das Mädchen gurgelte unter Tränen: „Bitte, bitte sing wieder! Es war so schön. Wenn Du singst tut es nicht so weh!" Sie sah das Mädchen prüfend an, dann quälte sie ihre wunden Stimmbänder und sang wieder. Erst als Freds Körper gänzlich mit den Eisblumen bedeckt war, ließ sie ihr Lied leise verklingen. Das Mädchen war in den Armen ihres Bruders eingeschlafen.  
„Freya", die Stimme der Mutter klang rostig, „Du hast gewiss Hunger." Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch die Frau reichte ihr einfach eine Scheibe Brot und sie war zu hungrig, um sie abzulehnen. „Iss. Ich bin Molly." „Danke, ich…" „Nein", unterbrach der Vater sie, „Wir danken dir. Unhöflich, uns nicht vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley, dies sind meine Tochter Ginny und meine Söhne Bill, Percy, George und… Fred."  
Freya verschlang das Brot in Rekordzeit. Kaum hatte sie genüsslich den letzten Krümel verputzt, forderte der Langhaarige, Bill, sie auf, noch zu bleiben. Seine Stimme klang müde, aber sehr freundlich. „Du solltest schlafen. Der Tag wird für uns alle hart – insbesondere für dich. Leg dich hier mit zu Ginny. Ich werde dich rechtzeitig wecken. Ihr alle solltet schlafen – ich bleibe wach und passe auf."  
Sie hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt, der Familie zu helfen, nun war es andersherum, das machte Freya etwas traurig. Doch die Müdigkeit brachte sie dazu, sich widerstandslos neben das Mädchen zu legen, die sich sofort an sie klammerte. „Danke Bill", murmelte sie noch, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die Müdigkeit brachte sie dazu, sich widerstandslos neben das Mädchen zu legen, welches sich sofort an sie klammerte.  
„Danke Bill", murmelte sie noch, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schlief sie gut. Freya träumte von ihrem Garten, dem Wald hinter ihrem Hügel mit seinen großen, alten Bäumen und all seinen Tieren. Sie träumte davon, barfuß über die Wiesen zu laufen, am Strand mit den Wellen zu tanzen und über die von der Gischt glitschigen Steine zu springen. Doch dann rüttelte jemand an ihr. War das der Wind?  
Ihre Heimat verblasste vor ihren Augen, stattdessen sah sie in Augen, die wie die See an einem windig sonnigen Tag weder blau, noch grau, noch grün waren… Es waren Bills Augen.  
„Freya", sagte Bill ohne ein Lächeln, „Du solltest aufstehen, bitte, sieh Dir das lieber gleich an…" Sie rappelte sich auf. „Was ist denn geschehen?"  
Bill deutete wortlos auf die Reihe aus Tragen, in der die Toten ohne Angehörige aufgebahrt lagen. Freya sah sie sofort. Der Schmerz fuhr ihr in die Glieder.  
„Menglada", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch klang der Name in ihrem Kopf nach. Menglada.  
Ihre Beine schmerzten vom Schlaf auf dem harten Steinboden, doch sie rannte stolpernd zu ihrer Freundin, warf sich neben sie auf die Knie. Es bestand kein Zweifel – Menglada war tot. Ein grauer Schatten lag auf ihrer sonst so schneeweißen Haut, ihre violetten Augen glühten nicht mehr. Aber das war nicht alles. Neben Menglada ruhte Meredith, ebenso schön, ebenso tot. Und wiederrum neben Meredith lag Rhia. Die Schmerzen brannten sich tief in Freyas Herz. Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, zu ertrinken. Obwohl sie am liebsten auch gestorben wäre, sang sie mit zittriger Stimme ihr Trauerlied, schloss ihren liebsten Freundinnen die Augen und hauchte jeder ein „Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh", ins Ohr.  
Gerade als sie sich von Rhia verabschiedete, spürte sie Firenzes warmen Atem im Nacken. „Was seid ihr?", fragte er erneut, sich diesmal auf alle Vier beziehend und mit Nachdruck. „Die Drei sind Baumlinge. Ich bin nur ein Halbling." Firenze lächelte sie warm an, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Obwohl ich ein ganzer Zentaur bin, werde auch ich für immer nichts als ein Halbling sein", er deutete auf den Übergang zwischen seinem Pferde- und dem Menschenkörper. Sie sah tief in seine unergründlichen Augen. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" „Ausgezeichnet. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht", seine Augen wanderten nun zu ihren Toten Gefährtinnen, „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann…?" Freya legte ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Darf ich ihn darum bitten?, fragte sie sich verzweifelt, Das ist so viel verlangt – aber es ist ihre letzte Hoffnung, vielleicht schaffen sie es…. „Es gäbe tatsächlich etwas." „Sag es einfach."  
„Ein Baumling kann nicht überleben, wenn sein Baum stirbt. Doch er kann auch nicht sterben, solange sein Baum noch lebt. Aber es ist zu weit entfernt, ich…" Der Zentaur unterbrach sie: „Wenn ich einen Zweig oder eine Pflanze aus einem beliebigen Wald bei mir trage, kann ich mich dorthin versetzen."  
Sie sah ihn prüfend an, dann nahm sie ihren Fünfstern ab und legte ihn um seinen Hals. „Der sollte dich direkt zu meinem Baum bringen. Ihre Bäume liegen nicht weit von meinem entfernt. Du wirst sie erkennen, glaub mir." „Was muss ich tun, wenn ich sie gefunden habe?" Freya hievte die schlaffen Körper hintereinander auf Firenzes Rücken.  
„Du musst sie nur dem jeweiligen Baum übergeben. Du merkst schon, wenn es klappt." Firenze blickte auf den Fünfstern an seinem Hals herunter. „Du bist jetzt völlig schutzlos." „Sie brauchen ihn jetzt dringender als ich, glaub mir", erwiderte sie trocken. Firenze neigte ihr noch einmal den Kopf zu, dann verblasste er langsam, bis er ins Nichts entschwand.  
„Das war sehr selbstlos von Dir." Freya fuhr herum. Vor ihr stand Bill Weasley. „Sie hätten das gleiche für mich getan." „Was ist das, ein Baumling?" Sie kichterte. „Baumling ist nur der kindliche Ausdruck für…"  
Gellende Schreie unterbrachen sie. Ein Junge kam in die Halle gerannt, blutüberströmt. „Sie kommen", keuchte er noch und fiel dann leblos in sich zusammen. Freya schreckte auf. „Aber Voldemort hat uns doch einen ganzen Tag gegeben!", brauste sie verzweifelt auf. Bill musterte sie mitleidig. „Seit wann kann man Voldemort trauen?" Dann fuhr er herum und rannte mit dem Strom aus der Halle. Freya wollte sich gerade wieder auf ihren Posten begeben, als sie von Professor McGonagall abgefangen wurde. „Freya, nicht. Hier gibt es genug Verletzte, die zwar nicht mehr in der Lage sind zu kämpfen, Poppy aber sehr wohl zur Hand gehen können. Wir brauchen jetzt jede Kraft draußen im Kampf." Freya nickte. „Ich hole nur meine Klingen." Sie meinte die Professor schmunzeln zu sehen, als diese ohne ein weiteres Wort davoneilte.  
Freya selbst bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrer Ledertasche und nahm Wurfmesser, Dolche, Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen an sich. Als sie sich ausreichend bewaffnet hatte, lief auch sie aus der Halle, um den anderen beizustehen.  
Draußen war die Hölle los. Hatte sie den ersten Ansturm als gewaltig empfunden, übertraf diese Schlacht alles, was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Da sie am liebsten im Freien kämpfte, metzelte sie sich durch die Eingangshalle in den Hof und versuchte dabei so viele Todesser wie möglich zu erledigen.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihr im Hof bot, war desillusionierend. Die Todesser mit all ihren abscheulichen Kreaturen waren definitiv überlegen, immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer fielen, der Kampf schien nur noch ein hoffnungsloses Abschlachten zu sein. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, warf sie sich in das Getümmel.  
Freya machte ihrer Bezeichnung als „Assassinin" alle Ehre. Gnadenlos stach sie mit den Klingen zu, zerschnitt Kehlen, durchbohrte Herzen. Sie wirbelte herum, in einem tödlichen Klingentanz und hatte binnen weniger Minuten mehr Tote auf dem Gewissen, als manche Zauberer zusammen.  
Doch plötzlich brach sie aus der Choreografie, einer ihrer Pfeile verfehlte sein Ziel. Bellatrix!, dachte sie grimmig. Dem Fluch ihres Kampfgegners ausweichend, sprang Freya katzengleich der schwarzen Hexe nach. Diese hüpfte irre gackernd in den kleinen Innenhof zur Linken. Freya folgte – und erstarrte. Das Scheusal zog eine Leiche mit sich. Die Leiche einer schönen jungen Frau mit silbrig blondem Haar. Es war die Leiche von Bills Frau.  
Gleichzeitig hörte sie einen Aufschrei zur Linken. Freya fuhr herum und vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen. Bill, flüsterte sie stumm. Ihre Beine rannten schon in seine Richtung, ehe ihr Gehirn überhaupt den Befehl dazu geben konnte. Bill rannte nicht. Es schien, als würde er von einer Explosionswelle getragen, denn er schien sich kaum zu bewegen, so gestochen scharf konnte sie alles an ihm ausmachen.  
Völlig unerwartet war er dann plötzlich doch da, sie war da und beide stießen zusammen. Freya, die um einiges leichter war als er, wurde durch den Zusammenprall zurückgeschleudert und landete recht unsanft auf allen Vieren. Bill taumelte ebenfalls, was ihr genug Zeit verschaffte, um aufzuspringen und ihn von hinten so zu packen, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, weiterzugehen. Eine Hand presste sie fest auf seinen Mund – wenn er schrie, würde Bellatrix sie bemerken, was ihren sicheren Tod bedeutete.  
Bill versuchte sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden und er war stark, aber sie krallte sich krampfhaft an ihm fest und wie von Zauberhand lösten sich die Ranken von ihrer Tunika und wanden sich wie Stahlseile um seine Brust.  
Freya brachte ihre gesamte Kraft auf und schaffte es letztendlich doch, Bill aus der Gefahrenzone hinter einen der Büsche am Rande des Hofes zu zerren. Sie rang ihn nieder und presste ihn unerbittlich mit dem Rücken an die Steinmauer.  
Dann erst murmelte sie ein paar Worte, die ihn verstummen ließen und nahm endlich die Hand von seinem Mund. Obwohl er keinen Ton hervorbrachte, konnte sie doch seinen Lippen ablesen, dass er „Fleur" schreien wollte.  
Ein weiterer kleiner Zauber lähmte ihn und in der Sicherheit, dass er nichts unüberlegtes mehr tun konnte, richtete sich Freya so weit auf, wie nötig, um über den Busch hinweg zu spähen.  
Bellatrix hatte Fleur lieblos auf einen Berg aus Leichen geworfen, vermutlich eine Ansammlung ihrer „Errungenschaften" in diesem Kampf. Nun zündete sie diesen Berg mit einem Strahl Feuer aus ihrem Zauberstab an und tanzte dann laut lachend und singend um ihr kleines Freudenfeuer herum.  
Das Feuer war auch durch den Busch hindurch mehr als gut zu erkennen. Angewidert wandte Freya den Blick ab und sah zu Bill hinab. Seine Lippen formten noch immer einen Schwall stummer Worte, er schien zu schreien, wehrte sich gegen die Fesseln und war dennoch nicht imstande sich loszumachen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie sann schon so lange auf Rache an Bellatrix! Aber… sie konnte Bill jetzt nicht so zurücklassen…  
Sie kniete sich vor den Mann am Boden. „Bill", flüsterte sie eindringlich und sanft zugleich, „Sieh mich an, Bill." „Fleur", formte er. „Bill", murmelte sie jetzt niedergeschlagen, „Fleur ist… tot. Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun. Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen. Es ist zu spät."  
Gequält legte er den Kopf in den Nacken; sie hätte schwören können, dass er heulte wie ein Wolf, bekäme er einen Ton hervor.  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Bill. Oh Bill, du kannst nichts dafür, es…" Bill verbarg, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben, den Kopf an ihrer Brust und zitterte von tonlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
Sie konnte nicht schätzen, wie lange sie beide dort verharrten. Es war Professor McGonagall, die sie fand, während sie Yaxley niederstreckte.  
„Freya, was…?" „Bellatrix hat Fleur so gut wie vor seinen Augen getötet", murmelte sie ruhig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Gehen Sie, Freya. Nehmen Sie ihn mit. Wir werden verlieren und sterben, alle. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr." Die Züge der Professor verzogen sich bei diesen Worten voller Schmerz, doch sie ließ die Zwei zurück, um weiterzukämpfen.  
Freya sah ihn an. Bill zeigte keinerlei Regung. Fast schien es, als wäre sein Körper nicht länger von einer Seele bewohnt, sondern leer und leblos.  
Sie war etwas überfordert, gleichzeitig schmerzte es sie unbeschreiblich, ihn so zu sehen.  
Sie hatte ihn als Ruhe verbreitende, Trost spendende, charismatische Instanz empfunden, jetzt wirkte er völlig zerschmettert.  
Ganz vorsichtig, als könnte sie ihn zerbrechen, berührte sie seine Schulter mit dem Finger. Eine Reaktion blieb völlig aus. Da sie nicht das Gefühl hatte, als würde er weglaufen oder schreien, befreite sie ihn von ihren Lähm- und Stummzaubern.  
Sie nahm seine Hand und half ihm auf, er folgte ihr auch, als sie ein paar Schritte ging, aber all das tat er mechanisch und abgehackt.  
Sie hielt seine Hand, als sie gingen. Freya entfernte ihre Schritte mit Absicht von dem noch glühenden Leichenberg, Bellatrix war verschwunden.  
Alle Schutzzauber Hogwarts waren durchbrochen, sodass sie mühelos mit den richtigen Worten verschwinden konnte, Bill an ihrer Hand nahm sie mit sich.

Die beiden lokalisierten sich in Freyas Garten. Sie kam auf den Füßen auf und ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit durchströmte sie, als sie ihr kleines Häuschen erblickte.  
Dann fiel ihr plötzlich Bill ein. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war einige Meter von ihr entfernt aufgekommen, lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.  
Sofort sprang sie zu ihm. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete aber ruhig. Fast, als habe er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, sich länger auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Mit Mühe hob sie ihn sich auf die Schulter, zerrte und schleppte ihn die letzten Meter zu ihrem Häuschen.  
Drinnen legte sie ihn erst einmal auf dem Bett ab. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine gesundheitliche Verfassung zeigte ihr, dass er zwar keine schlimmen, aber doch einige Verletzungen aufwies. Freya entfachte ein Feuer in der Feuerstelle, suchte die entsprechenden Salben und Kräuter zusammen und machte sich an die Behandlung. Vorsichtig schälte sie ihn aus seiner Kleidung und wusch ihn mit warmem Wasser. Dann bestrich sie sanft seine Wunden mit Heilsalbe und flüsterte dabei ihre magischen Worte. Anschließend wickelte sie frische Leinentücher um die schlimmeren Stellen und sang dabei, damit er gut schlafen konnte. Als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte, wusch sie sich die Hände und setzte sich dann auf einem Schemel neben sein Bett. Er sah fast friedlich aus, wie er so mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Freya strich ihm vorsichtig das Haar aus der Stirn, nahm seine Hand und ließ ihn schlafen.  
Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht bewusst merkte, spürte sie doch, dass er ihre Nähe jetzt brauchte.

Unterdessen standen Harry und Voldemort sich im letzten Duell gegenüber. Feuerten ihre Flüche ab. Voldemort fiel.

~.~

Man hatte sie augenblicklich informiert und ihre Tasche mitgebracht. Natürlich freute sie sich, aber die Verluste waren zu groß.  
Mrs. Weasley kam ihren Sohn so schnell wie möglich besuchen, doch es war Freya ein Leichtes, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es das beste wäre, wenn Bill vorübergehend bei ihr bliebe, da sie sich medizinisch sehr gut um ihn kümmern konnte.  
Firenze hatte ihr das Pentagramm zurückgebracht. Er hatte die Bäume gefunden und mehrere Tage dort im Wald verbracht. Seine Wunde war ganz verheilt, er schien zutiefst beeindruckt von der Magie der Baumlinge.  
Einmal kurz war Freya nach den Bäumen gucken gegangen. Sie machten große Fortschritte. Es würde ihre Freundinnen maximal ein Jahr kosten, um wiederzukommen.  
Mrs. Weasley war ihren Sohn besuchen gekommen, schon mehrmals. Mit der Zeit hatte sie es aufgegeben. Freya versprach, ihr sofort Bescheid zu geben, sollte sich etwas tun.  
Ansonsten tat sich nichts. Bill lag einfach nur da, schon seit beinahe einer Woche. Weder hatte er die Augen geöffnet, noch sonst irgendein Zeichen von sich gegeben. Das einzige Lebenszeichen von ihm war der sich kontinuierlich und gleichmäßig senkende Brustkorb.  
Freya war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Schlaf ein Schutzmechanismus war und dafür sorgte, dass Bill die Dinge aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannte, die ihn vielleicht in den Wahnsinn treiben könnten.

~.~

Wochen gingen ins Land, Bill hatte noch nichts getan. Die ganze Welt stand Kopf, doch davon bekam Freya in ihrer abgeschiedenen Idylle nichts mit.  
Da Bill schlafend keine Nahrung aufnehmen konnte, sah sie nun mit an, wie er langsam aber sicher abmagerte. Er war blass, dürr und doch wurde er nicht wach.  
Molly war natürlich sofort dafür gewesen, ihn einfach so zu wecken, doch Freya hatte versucht ihr zu erklären, dass dieser Schlaf einen Grund haben musste und Bills Psyche sich damit vermutlich vor dem Untergang schützte.  
Allerdings überdachte sie diese Meinung langsam. Sie saß Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite, in der Hoffnung, dass sich sein Zustand endlich verbessern würde.  
Nachdem er einen gesamten Monat geschlafen hatte, beschloss sie, dass es an der Zeit war zu handeln, bevor es zu spät würde.  
Nur stand sie jetzt vor einem ebenso großen Problem – sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn zu wecken. Schütteln, lautes Ansprechen, nicht einmal kaltes Wasser hatten geholfen.  
Sie versuchte auf die absurdesten Weisen, Bill endlich wieder wachzubekommen, aber es nützte alles nichts.  
Er brachte sie schier zur Verzweiflung. Schließlich ergriff sie drastische Maßnahmen. Durch Mrs. Weasley erfragte sie sich Fleurs Pafum – Rosenduft.  
Also hängte sie im ganzen Schlafzimmer Rosensträuße auf, bis der Geruch das ganze Haus erfüllte.  
Und tatsächlich – nach nur wenigen weiteren Tagen schlug Bill zum ersten Mal die Augen auf.

Freya saß gerade auf einem Schemel an seinem Bett und stickte Ranken auf eine neue Tunika. Ihre Kleidung war im Kampf völlig zerstört worden und obwohl sie gerne Kleider trug, hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich eine neue zu fertigen. Sie war in Gedanken versunken, aber dann änderte sich plötzlich die Spannung im Raum. Sie sah auf – Bill war erwacht.  
Obwohl sie ihm am liebsten jubelnd um den Hals gefallen wäre, bewegte sie sich langsam und bedächtig, damit er nicht erschrak. Suchend fuhren seine Augen durch den Raum und obwohl seine Blicke etwas bedröppeltes an sich hatten, schien er gleichzeitig merkwürdig aufgeweckt. „Bill?", flüsterte sie sanft, „Du hast geschlafen. Es ist vorbei. Alles wird wieder gut." Bill sah sie zwar an, als sie mit ihm redete, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen sie wirklich erfassen. Auch zeigte sein Gesicht keinerlei Reaktion, keine Regung, nichts. Er mochte körperlich am Leben sein, aber gleichzeitig war er tot. Gebrochen.  
Freya verließ schweigend den Raum – diesen Anblick konnte sie nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3:

 _Bill sah sie zwar an, als sie mit ihm redete, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen sie wirklich erfassen. Auch zeigte sein Gesicht keinerlei Reaktion,keine Regung, nichts. Er mochte körperlich am Leben sein, aber gleichzeitig war er tot. Gebrochen._  
 _Freya verließ schweigend den Raum – diesen Anblick konnte sie nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen._

In der Küche krallte sie sich an die Arbeitsfläche und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen mehrfach tief ein und aus. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien zu schwanken, als sie sich bewusst wurde, welche Bürde, welchen Schmerz der Mann im Schlafzimmer zu tragen hatte. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte. Vermutlich war es das beste, wenn sie Molly alarmierte. Andererseits wusste sie nicht, wie Bill auf seine Mutter reagieren würde. Vielleicht sollte sie doch erst abwarten und sie nicht unnötig sorgen? Ihn nicht unnötig aufregen? Das war alles furchtbar kompliziert. Sie presste ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände an die Schläfen, suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung.  
Dann wurde sie sich bewusst, dass Bill sie jetzt brauchte. Sie verstand mehr von Heilkunst als sonst jemand in dieser Gegend oder Molly selbst. Sogar Poppy hatte von ihr lernen können. Wenn Bill jemand helfen konnte, dann war sie es. Sie musste es einfach versuchen.  
Sie zwang ihre Beine mit roher geistiger Gewalt dazu, sie wieder zurück zum Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Die Tür war einen Spalt breit offen, sie konnte Bill sehen, wie er da auf dem Bett lag und ausdruckslos die Decke anstarrte.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat das Zimmer. Mit ruhigen Schritten trat sie wieder an Bill heran. Sie hievte seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, sodasssie sein Kissen aufschütteln konnte. Er rührte sich von selbst keinen Millimeter, leistete aber auch keinen Widerstand. Sie mied den Blick in seine leblosen Augen und arbeitete stillschweigend. In der Hoffnung, das Geräusch der Brandung würde ihm gefallen,stieß Freya die Fensterläden auf, sodass Sonnenstrahlen in die Kate fielen und das Meeresrauschen seine süße Melodie auch für Bill singen konnte.  
Unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte, ging sie zurück in die Küche und bereitete ein leichtes Essen für Bill zu. Er hatte so lange nichts mehr zu sich genommen, dass sie ihm keine zu fetthaltige Nahrung geben wollte, damit sein Magen sie auch beibehielt. Sie briet ihm Kartoffeln und würzte sie mit frischen Kräutern aus dem Garten, dazu machte sie ihm ein erfrischendes Fruchtgetränk aus eigenen Äpfeln.  
Aber Bill aß nicht. Er sah das Essen nicht einmal an. Freya wurde wütend. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie er so tot dalag, bis er endgültig verhungerte – er hatte schon so viel Gewicht verloren! Also setzte sie sich an sein Bett, zerdrückte die Kartoffeln zu einer Art Brei und fütterte ihn Löffel für Löffel mit Engelsgeduld. Sie schaffte es, dass er die halbe Portion und einige Schlucke Saft zu sich nahm, anschließend verweigerte er wieder das Essen.  
Freya gab es auf.

Am Abend machte sie ein leichtes Feuer, denn seine Hände fühlten sich kalt an, als würde er frieren. Sie saß neben seinem Bett und stickte wieder, wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihm reden oder schweigen sollte. Mitternacht strich vorbei, Bill schlief immer noch nicht ein. Freya war sich nicht sicher, ob er nach einem so langen Schlaf überhaupt ein Müdigkeitsgefühl empfinden konnte oder ob sein Körper gar kein Schlafbedürfnis mehr hatte. Also fing sie an, für ihn zu singen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Bill sie mit den Augen tatsächlich zu fixieren schien – Freya war unendlich erleichtert darüber. Allerdings sollte dies über Wochen die einzige Veränderung bleiben.

~.~

Irgendwann gab Freya Molly Bescheid, dass Bill aufgewacht war, aber ansonsten keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Natürlich besuchte sie ihn, aber Freya hatte es geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste sei, wenn er weiterhin bei ihr bliebe. Nach wenigen Besuchen resignierte Molly und bat Freya darum, ihr nur noch Bescheid zu geben, wenn sich eine Verbesserung einstellen sollte.  
Freya verstand das nicht ganz, aber Molly hatte genug mit dem Verlust ihres Zwillingsohnes zu kämpfen, vermutlich bereitete ihr Bills Zustand nur noch mehr unnötigen Gram.  
Freya unterdessen kam Bill körperlich mehr als nahe. Sie wusch ihn jeden zweiten Tag so gut es im Bett eben ging, berührte seinen Körper dabei sanft mit den Händen. Wenn sie mit den Fingern sein Haar einschäumte und ihm zärtlich den Kopf massierte, schloss er die Augen und sie liebte es, ihn so genießerisch zu sehen.  
Stillschweigend trug sie auch die weniger schönen Momente. Sie brachte ihm dreimal am Tag eine Bettpfanne, ließ ihn dann kurz allein und kam nach zehn Minuten wieder, um sie zu entleeren. Freya störte das wenig. Sichum Kranke zu kümmern, beinhaltete nun mal auch solche Arbeiten, doch schien es Bill unglaublich unangenehmzu sein.  
Freya gewöhnte sich mehr und mehr an seine Anwesenheit und genoss sie nach all den Jahren alleine auch. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, aber ihre warmen Gefühle für ihn gingen über ein Erschauern beim Waschen hinaus.

~.~

Mit Bill gab es tatsächlich kleine, aber kaum merkliche Verbesserungen. Eines Tages bewegte er den Kopf, als sie singend frische Blumen in seinem Zimmer verteilte. Der Sommer glühte langsam aus und die Septemberstürme setzten ein.  
Dann saß sie neben seinem Bett und las ihm Geschichten vor, damit er sich nicht fürchtete. Er hatte schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder angefangen zu schlafen, doch litt er anscheinend unter grausigen Alpträumen, denn er wälzte sich nur hin und her und stöhnte tonlos. Also blieb Freya nachts wach, strich ihm übers Haar, wenn er zu träumen schien und sang leise Lieder für ihn. Irgendwann aß er von alleine und bald richtete er sich morgens auch von allein auf, wenn sie kam um seine Kissen zu schütteln. Am meisten freute er sich aber, als Bill einmal nach dem Waschen ihre Hand nahm und kurz drückte, als wäre das seine Art, Danke zu sagen.  
Freya gab manchmal Meldungen bei Molly durch, doch erhielt sie nie eine Antwort. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihr schien es, als würde Molly versuchen, ihren Sohn zu vergessen.  
In ihrer abgeschiedenen Idylle bekam Freya von der Außenwelt zwar wenig mit, allerdings musste sie sich – und jetzt ja auch Bill – mit eigener Kraft durchfüttern. Da im September einiges aus ihrem Garten geerntet werden musste, bevor der Winter kam, geriet sie mit ihrem Spagat zwischen Grundversorgung und Bill ziemlich ins Straucheln. Sie ließ ihn aus Prinzip ungern alleine, aber ihr Garten brauchte sie auch. Daher beschloss sie, ihn in Decken eingemummt mit nach draußen zu nehmen und dort auf die Bank zu setzen. So war er an der frischen Luft und nicht allein. Außerdem war es Zeit, dass er das Bett verließ. Nur hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr Bill an Muskeln verloren hatte. Es war ihm auch mit ihrer Hilfe kaum möglich, aufrecht auf beiden Beinen zu stehen. Mit reichlich Mühe schafften sie es dann doch, ihn bis zur Bank vor dem Häuschen zu frachten, aber es war ein Kampf.

Bill selbst schien überrascht und vielleicht ein wenig erschreckt über diesen körperlichen Nachlass, auch wenn er, wie immer, recht wenige Emotionen zeigte.  
Seit diesem Tag trainierten Freya und Bill jeden Tag seine Muskeln. Ihm ging es wohl ein bisschen besser, aber er schien noch immer in diesem tranceartigen Wachschlaf vor sich hinzuwandeln, aus dem Freya ihn beim besten Willen nicht befreien konnte. Freya wusste nicht, wo Bill seinen Zauberstab gelassen hatte oder ob er überhaupt noch Magie wirkenkonnte, aber ihrer Meinung nach, war das auch das kleinste Übel.

~.~

Der Oktober zog ins Land, es wurde früher dunkel und regnete ständig. Anders als die Sommergewitter war der Regen aber nicht warm, sondern kalt und beißend. Im Nu sog er in die Kleiderein, durchnässte bis auf die Knochen und ließ eine immerwährende feuchtkalte Spur auf der Haut zurück. Die Sturmfluten häuften sich jetzt wieder. Obwohl die raue See die Klippe nicht erklimmen konnte, gruselte sich die junge Frau doch immer wieder, wenn das Meer am Gestein leckte, auf dem sie stand.  
Dennoch wollte sie Bill, der jetzt immerhin schon wieder alleine gehen konnte, einmalim Sturmmit nach draußen nehmen, in der Hoffnung, im würde ein solches Naturschauspiel vielleicht gefallen.  
Sie hatte ihm warme Kleidung aus Schafswolle gestrickt und gab ihm noch ihren Mantel. Die Beiden lehnten sich in den Sturm und auf Freyas Gesicht zeichnete sich ein gelöstes Lachen, als sie die Gewalt der Natur an sich zerren fühlte. Auch Bill schien etwas zu spüren, er schloss die Augen, als genieße er die Kraft des Windes und der See.  
Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel, es gewitterte, das Meer stieß immer wieder mit harten Wellen gegen den Fels. Freya hielt während Spaziergängen immer Bills Hand, denn manchmal, wenn er etwas sah, zuckte er zusammen als hätte man ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst und strauchelte dann unkoordiniert. Sie wusste nicht genau, woran das lag, vermutete aber, dass ihn dannirgendetwas an Fleur erinnerte. Während die Zwei so am Saum der Klippe entlanggingen, dachte sie mal wieder über Fleur nach.  
Anhand dessen, was Bill durch ihren Verlust seelisch durchmachte, konnte sie sich wenigstens teilweise ausmalen, wie innig er für die junge Frau empfunden hatte. Sie hatte noch nie eine so atemberaubende Liebe gesehen –und das war sie noch immer. Freya war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bill sie noch immer liebte, noch immer an sie dachte – und an ihren Tod.  
Urplötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Bill hatte sich von ihrer Hand losgemacht und rannte auf die Klippen zu. Sie kreischte auf. Obwohl jeder Muskel in ihr sich zum Spurt bereitmachte, schoss ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ihn einfach springen zu lassen. Diesem Elend ein Ende zu bereiten. Ihn endlich zu erlösen. Doch dann besann sie sich – und war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Mit voller Wucht krachte sie in ihn, brachte ihn zu Fall, schirmte ihn mit den Armen ab.  
Sie Beide stürzten zu Boden in den Morast, rollten ein Stück und kamen dann, schlammgetränkt, zum Erliegen.  
„Bill", flüsterte sie immer wieder, „Bill". Erst das Beben ihrer Schultern ließ ihr bewusst werden, dass sie weinte. Sofort zwang sie sich zu Kontrolle und Stärke, versuchte ihm Halt zu geben. Aber Bill brauchte keinen Halt. Er kniete vor ihr im Schlamm und sahsie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihre Tränen mischten sich mit dem Regen als sie ihn so sah. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal jemanden weinen sieht.  
Da streckte Bill plötzlich ganz vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte sie an der Wange. Er fuhr einmal über ihre Wange, fing dann eine ihrer Tränen ab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich tat, denn ihr Blick war tränenverschleiert, doch schien es Freya, als betrachte er sie fasziniert auf seinem Finger.  
Jetzt war es Freya, die zaghaft dieHand nach ihm ausstreckte und einmal sanft durch sein nasses, feuerrotes Haar strich.  
Er sah wieder auf, ihr direkt in die Augen. Bill hustete, sofort sprang Freya auf.  
Damit er keine Lungenentzündung bekam, wollte sie ihn lieber sofort wieder vor daswarme Feuer bringen. Sie reichte ihm die Hand, er ergriff sie und die Beiden gingen zurück in das trockene und warme Häuschen.

~.~

Seit dem Vorfall auf den Klippen war Bill wie verändert. Er sprach noch immer kein Wort und es war schwierig, in seinemGesicht lesen zu können, aber er benahm sich wieder menschlich. Er half Freya im Haushalt; ohne dass sie ihn je darum gebeten hatte, war er ihr einfach wortlos zur Hand gegangen. Bill war derjenige, der Feuerholz im Wald schlagen ging und den kleinen Süßwasserbachlauf vom Eis freipickelte, als der Winter einbrach. Auch erledigte er Reparaturen an der winzigen Stallung hinter dem Häuschen, sodass Freya sich im Frühjahr wieder eigene Hühner und vielleicht sogar ein Schaf zulegen wollte. Abends schnitzte er aus Holz Werkzeuge oder Löffel. Freya erledigte die nötige Arbeit in der Küche, machte Kleidung und kam manchmal mit in den Wald.  
Wenn gerade keine Arbeit vorlag, unternahmen sie ausgedehnte Spaziergänge am Strand.  
Bill hielt Freyas Hand, wenn sie lachend wie ein kleines Kind auf den Eisschollen am Strand vorwärtssprang. Freya schnitt ihmdas Haar, wenn seine Ponyfransen ihm wiedermal in die Augen hingen. Sie flickte seine Strümpfe und erzimmerte ihr im Stall ein zweites Bett, damit sie nicht länger abwechselnd auf dem Teppichvorleger schlafen mussten. Sie nähte die passende Bettwäsche dazu. Nie sprach er mit ihr, bedeutete ihr nur manchmal seine Gedanken durch gewisse Gesichtsausdrücke oder Gesten. Und dennoch ertappte sie ihn manchmal dabei, wie er vollkommen gedankenversunken undmit unbeschreiblicher Trauer auf dem Gesicht aufs Meer starrte. Dann wurde ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie vermutlich nicht ansatzweise begreifen konnte, wie sehr er noch immer zu leiden hatte.

~.~

Jul rückte näher. Freya schmückte das Haus mit Immergrün und bereitete ein kleines Festessen vor. Am Vorabend von Jul klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür. Luna war Freya nicht wieder besuchen gekommen, sie reiste herum und suchte nach außergewöhnlichen magischen Geschöpfen zusammen mit ihrem Vater, undFreya erwartete auch sonst keinen Besuch. Bill wusste, dass die Tür immer offenstand, daher war sie etwas nervös, als sie die Schürze ablegte um zu öffnen.  
Draußen im Schnee stand Molly Weasley. Freya erschrak. Sie hatte sich schon ewig nicht mehr bei ihrgemeldet und erst recht nicht durchgegeben, wie gut es Bill wieder ging.  
„Wo ist Bill?", fragte Molly augenblicklich. „Er holt Holz im Wald. Magst Du nicht hereinkommen? Er ist gewiss bald wieder zurück."  
Molly kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die kleineHütte betrat. „Ich will ihn wieder mitnehmen", brach sie mit der Tür ins Haus, kaum dass Freya sie mit einem dampfenden Becher Zimtpunsch versehen hatte. Die junge Frau erschrak, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht einordnen,was es war, aber irgendetwas zerschnitt ihr das Herz bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn gehen zu lassen. „Wir wollten Jul feiern", versuchte sie dagegenzuhalten, aber Molly wandte sofort ein: „Er war jetzt lange genug hier. Es ist Zeit für ihn, nach Hause zu kommen." Freya nickte mechanisch und wandte sich wieder dem Stollen zu, den sie buk. _Beruhige dich_ , sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, _du wusstest, dass er eines Tages wieder geht. Dass es nicht ewig so sein wird_. Aber es glückte ihr nicht. „Ist das etwa ein Problem für dich?", unterbrach Molly scharf Freyas stillen Kampf mit sich selbst. „Nein, nein", erwiderte diese zögernd, „Es kommt einfach nur so überraschend." Molly legte den Kopf schief. „Nun", sie klang wieder etwas wärmer, „Wenn dir dieses Juldingsda so viel bedeutet, komme ich einfach Morgen wieder und hole ihn ab." „Das", stammelte Freya mit zu ihrem Ärgernis brüchiger Stimme, „Wäre wirklich nett." Die ältere nickte nachdenklich. „Nun gut, dann also bis Morgen." Freya erwiderte das Nicken ruckartig und brachte die Frau noch zur Tür.  
Sie sah ihr hinterher, bis sie im Schnee verschwunden war. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Freya hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, aber mit einem solchen Schmerz hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Was eigentlich ein ruhiges Essen werden sollte, wurde zu ihrer Henkersmahlzeit. Der Abend war viel zu schnell da. Obwohl Freya jetzt ein neues Bett hatte, legte sie sich in dieser Nacht auf den Teppich vor BillsBett. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch sie konnte noch immer nicht einschlafen. Bills Hand hing vom Bett herab. Sanft strich sie mit dem Finger über seine Haut. Unter krampfartigem Schluchzen schlief sie schließlich ein.

~.~

Molly kam pünktlich zum Frühstück. Freya drehte sich der Magen um, als sie sie sah. Bill zeigte keinerlei Regung, als seine Mutter ihn an ihren opulenten Busen drückte. Zu Freyas Bedauern machte er ihr aber auch in keinster Weise deutlich, dass ihm der Abschied schwerfiel. Sie hatte ihm eine Tasche mit seinen Sachen gepackt, noch den Rest Stollenund ein paar Kräuter dazugetan (und einen seiner Pullover für sich behalten). Sie schlang einmal die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn an sich, doch Bill erwiderte die Umarmung nicht einmal.  
Freya lehnte am Türrahmen und sah zu, wie Molly ihn wieder mitnahm. Er stolperte hinter seiner Mutter her wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte und drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal mehr um. Und dann war er plötzlich weg. Disappariert. Einfach so ausradiert. Erst als ihre Zehen steif waren vor Kälte zog sie sich in ihre vier Wände zurück. Benommen taumelte Freya in das Schlafzimmer. Sie sah auf sein Bett, sah wieder, wie er da gelegen hatte, mehr tot als lebendig. Sie machte kehrt, schlich fast verängstigt in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort neben dem Kamin, wo er gestern Abend gesessen hatte, lagen noch sein Messer und eine angefangene Schnitzerei. Freya nahm das Stück Holz auf und drehte es um. Sie sah in Fleurs Züge, mit filigraner Liebe ins Holz geritzt. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war der Fußboden an ihrer Wange. Sie stand nicht mehr auf.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4:

 _Dort neben dem Feuer, wo er gestern Abend gesessen hatte, lagen noch sein Messer und eine angefangene Schnitzerei. Freya nahm das Stück Holz auf und drehte es um. Sie sahin Fleurs Züge, mit filigraner Liebe ins Holz geritzt. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war der Fußboden an ihrer Wange. Sie stand nicht mehr auf._

Die Dunkelheit hatte das einsame kleine Haus auf den Klippen bereits fest umschlungen, als Freya sich bewegte.  
Ihre steif gefrorenen Glieder schmerzten, als sie sich an der Feuerstelle hochzog und realisierte, dass sie ihn verloren hatte.  
Nicht erst jetzt, sondern von Anfang an.  
Freya riss ihre Haustür auf, taumelte hinaus in das Schneetreiben.  
Sie fiel auf die Knie, schlug mit den Fäusten in die Schneewehe unter sich und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Es gab nichts, dass ihr Gefühl in diesem Moment beschreiben konnte.

Nach wenigen Tagen ließ der Schmerz nach.  
Bisher hatte er Freya immer wieder in tosenden Wellen überrollt und in eine unergründliche Tiefe mitgerissen.  
Stattdessen machte sich nun eine pochende Leere in ihr breit.  
Fast schien es ihr, als könne da kein schlagendes Herz mehr in ihrer Brust sein, nur ein gähnendes schwarzes Loch.  
Wie Bill sich gefühlt haben musste, kam ihr jetzt erst nahe.  
Der Winter hielt die Klippen fest in seinen unerbittlichen Klauen und Freya gab sich ganz der Kälte hin.  
Sie fror jetzt immer, auch wenn ein loderndes Feuer im Kamin brannte.  
Fast wünschte sich Freya die Schmerzen zurück, denn die hatten ihr wenigstens gezeigt, dass sie noch am Leben war.  
So wandelte sie kraftlos umher, verrichtete mechanisch ihre Arbeiten und tat ansonsten nichts.  
Imbolc kam, doch sie brach jede Tradition und feierte nicht, obwohl sie sich sonst immer sehr auf die Feste freute und sie ihr viel bedeuteten.  
Aber jetzt war es ihr egal.  
Alles war ihr egal.  
Bill fehlte ihr.  
Das Vermissen war unermesslich und allgegenwärtig.  
Ihr wurde in dieser Einsamkeit einiges klar – beispielsweise, wie sehr sie sich in Bill verliebt hatte.  
Und wie töricht das war.  
Er liebte Fleur über alles, über den Tod hinweg und würde sie nach allem, was geschehen war, gewiss nicht so leicht loslassen.  
Sich Hoffnungen zu machen, war daher das dämlichste, was sie tun konnte.  
Sie tat es trotzdem.

Und so setzte ihr Herz ein paar Schläge aus, als Mitte Januar plötzlich jemand an die Tür klopfte.  
Konnte das Bill sein?  
War er etwa zu ihr zurückgekehrt?  
Vor Erwartung beflügelt, ließ sie jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme fallen, stürmte mit gerafftem Kleid zur Tür, riss sie auf – und starrte in die boshaft funkelnden Augen von niemand anderem als Bellatrix Lestrange.  
„Ha!", jauchzte diese triumphierend, „Hab ich dich doch noch gefunden, dreckiges Halbblut!"  
Freya stockte der Atem – sie war völlig schutzlos!  
Ehe sie nach einem zu Verteidigungszwecken brauchbaren Gegenstand hatte suchen können, feuerte Bellatrix auch schon einen Fluch auf sie und alles wurde schwarz.

Als Freya die Augen wieder öffnete, war ihre Wohnung völlig verwüstet. Sie saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem Fußboden und schien an ihren Tisch gefesselt; etwas hartes schnitt ihr in die Handgelenke.  
Auch ihre Füße waren mit einem Tuch zusammengebunden.  
Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte sie auch noch, dass ein Feuer im Kamin brannte –nicht durch Holz beheizt, sondern durch Bücher. Ihre Bücher.  
Freya wimmerte, als ihr plötzlich jemand ruckartig an den Haaren riss.  
Ihr Kopf schlug hart in den Nacken und sie hörte, wie Bellatrix ihr ins Ohr zischte: „So, du kleines Miststück, jetzt verrätst du mir auf der Stelle, wo der Rest deiner Schlammblutfamilie steckt... ich will ein bisschen mit ihnen spielen!"  
Freyas Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Sie sind tot. Das solltest du doch am besten wissen, Bellatrix", fauchte sie zurück.  
Bella kicherte boshaft,  
„Natürlich, schließlich haben wir Todesser sie ja getötet. Wie schwach sie waren, wie sie gebettelt haben, wie - "  
„ - Hör auf!", unterbrach Freya sie und hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.  
„Du weißt doch, dass Dryaden nicht sterben können, solange ihre Bäume noch leben...", säuselte Bellatrix.  
Freya keuchte auf: „Woher -?"  
„- Ich das weiß?" Sie lachte haltlos. „Es war nicht wirklich schwierig, das herauszufinden."  
„Was willst du nur von uns?", flüsterte Freya verzagt.  
Bellatrix schien nun völlig in ihrem Element.  
„Euch töten, natürlich."  
Panisch sah Freya sich um, doch es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit, unbemerkt zu entkommen. Sie saß buchstäblich in der Falle.  
„Wieso?", versuchte sie also, Zeit zu schinden.  
Bellatrix klang erstaunt und amüsiert zugleich, als sie antwortete: „Weil ich Halblinge, Schlammblüter und sonstigen Abschaum hasse. Ihr habt keine Magie verdient. Nur reinblütigen Zauberern obliegt das Recht, Magie zu wirken. Ihr dreckigen Missgeburten habt die Magie gestohlen! Außerdem habt ihr in der Schlacht von Hogwarts dafür gesorgt, dass mein Herr, Lord Voldemort, verliert. Ihr seid ungestraft davongekommen – und das, obwohl ihr nichts weiter als Magie-Diebe seid!"  
„Aber...", stammelte Freya, „Wir Dryaden wirken doch eine ganz andere Art Magie als ihr Zauberer!"  
„Und trotzdem bleibt ihr Missgeburten! Eine Kreuzung aus Bäumen und Naturgeistern - das ist unnatürlich. Nicht akzeptabel. Ihr seid die Magie nicht wert!"  
Nun zerriss Bellatrix Freyas Fesseln und zerrte sie an den Haaren hoch.  
„Du führst mich jetzt zu den Bäumen oder..."  
Statt weiterzusprechen, rammte sie der Rothaarigen die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in den Rücken.  
„Nur ein Mucks, meine Süße", hauchte die Todesserin, scheinbar um ihr Anliegen zu unterstreichen, „Und ich töte dich."  
Mit diesen Worten stieß sie die junge Frau vor sich aus der Hütte hinaus und in das mächtige Schneetreiben.

Freya hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie dieser misslichen Situation entkommen konnte.  
Sie wusste nur sicher, dass sie Rhia, Meredith und Menglada nicht verraten durfte.  
Um sich etwas Zeit zum Überlegen zu verschaffen, führte sie die Todesserin also nicht zu den Bäumen, sondern im Kreis um ihre Lichtung herum durch den Wald.  
Bellatrix hatte recht, eine Dryade konnte nicht sterben, solange ihr Baum noch lebte, ihr Leben war an das ihres Baumes gebunden.  
Aber ihre drei Freundinnen waren zur Genesung in ihre Bäume gegangen.  
Verfiel der Körper einer Dryade, konnte man sie wieder ihrem Baum übergeben und sie wurde wiedergeboren.  
Nur was geschah, wenn Bellatrix sie in ihren Bäumen fände?  
Sie wären ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert und die müsste nicht mehr tun, als das ebenso wehrlose Holz zu zerstören.  
„Wie weit denn noch?", zischte Besagte in diesem Moment.  
„Wir sind gleich da", murmelte Freya und traf eine mutige Entscheidung.  
Noch einmal führte sie Bellatrix um die Lichtung der drei Bäume herum, diesmal mit gewagt geringem Abstand.  
Allerdings hauchte sie dabei stumme Beschwörungen in den heulenden Wind.  
Sie errichtete einen Schutzwall, der es Bellatrix unmöglich machen sollte, den Bäumen ihrer Freunde zu nahe zu kommen.

Die junge Freya durchbrach krachend das Unterholz.  
In einer unerwarteten Kehrtwende hatte sie die Todesserin auf die Lichtung ihres eigenen Baumes, der alten Eiche Cerra geführt.  
„Wo sind die anderen drei?", fauchte Bellatrix zornig.  
„Der Standort des eigenen Baumes ist das Geheimnis einer jeden Dryade. Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen stehen", log Freya.  
„Lüg mich nicht an!"  
„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste – ich würde sie nie an dich verraten!"  
„Crucio", war Bellas ruhige und kaltblütige Antwort.  
Freya schrie auf. Ein nie gekannter Schmerz fraß sich durch ihre Nerven, ganz anders als die Sehnsucht nach Bill und dennoch ebenso mächtig.  
Sie wand sich und flehte innerlich, es möge endlich aufhören, doch sie tat ihrer Peinigerin nicht den Gefallen, um Gnade zu bitten.  
So plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf.  
Freya wimmerte, als ihre unkontrolliert zuckenden Glieder zum Erliegen kamen.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, wo sie sind? Vielleicht lasse ich dich ja ein bisschen länger am Leben..."  
„Niemals", keuchte die Rothaarige, „Lieber sterbe ich!"  
„Das lässt sich einrichten", trällerte Bella mit kindlichem Vergnügen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Cerra, die augenblicklich in Flammen aufging.  
„Nein!", schrie Freya, doch zu spät, die Flammen hatten bereits angefangen das Holz zu verschlingen.  
Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie selbst bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen.  
Ihre Verbindung zu Cerra war so eng, dass sie jetzt ihre Schmerzen teilte und alles spüren konnte, was diese erlitt.  
Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich, das Feuer brannte auch in ihren Adern...  
Gepeinigt wälzte sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her...

Freya erwachte.  
Zuerst konnte sie nichts um sich herum sehen, zu groß war das Gefühl des Verlusts.  
Es schien ihr, als sei ein Teil von ihr gestorben – und realistisch gesehen, war das ja auch irgendwie so.  
Freyas trüber Blick traf auf den schwelenden Baumstumpf neben ihr.  
Ein verkohlter Rumpf, mehr war von Cerra nicht übriggeblieben.  
Der Anblick trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
 _Aber – wieso bin ich noch am Leben?_ , dachte Freya verwundert. _Die Dryade lebt nur solange, wie auch ihr Baum lebt!_  
Der Schmerz benebelte noch immer ihre Sinne.  
Intuitiv griff sie an nach dem Fünfstern an ihrem Hals, dem magischen Schutzsymbol.  
Und sie hielt inne.  
Das Pentagramm stammte aus Cerras Holz!  
Sie lachte trotz allem auf.  
Bellatrix' Plan war nicht aufgegangen... dieses kleine Stückchen Holz hatte sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt.  
Aber das Pentagramm war doch kein lebender Baum, wieso konnte sie dennoch...?  
Und wo war Bellatrix überhaupt?  
Es war doch gar nicht ihre Art, sich Beute durch die Finger gehen zu lassen!  
Ein Schnauben riss sie ausihren Gedanken.  
Es folgte rhythmisches Hufgetrippel, dann stießen weiche Nüstern an ihre Wange.  
„Freya", wieherte eine bekannte Stimme, „Ihr seid am Leben!"  
„Firenze?", fragte sie ungläubig und richtete sich mühsam ein Stückchen auf, „Was macht Ihr denn hier?"  
„Ich wollte Euch besuchen kommen, meine Liebe, und natürlich diesen wunderschönen Wald! Da habe ich Eure Hütte verwüstet vorgefunden und es stieg eine Rauchsäule über dem Wald auf..."  
Freya zuckte getroffen zusammen.  
„Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig."  
„Und Bellatrix?"  
„Sie hatte nicht mit mir gerechnet, sodass ich ihr im Überraschungsmoment den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlagen konnte. Sie ist leider geflüchtet. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber für Euren Baum kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtete ich, auch Ihr wäret verloren..."  
„Oh mein lieber, guter Firenze, ich habe Euch mein Leben zu verdanken..."  
„Wie ich Euch das meine. Sagt mir nur, wie konntet Ihr den Tod Eures Baumes überleben?"  
Wortlos hob Freya ihr Pentagramm an.  
„Aber totes Holz?", fragte der Zentaur überrascht.  
Die junge Frau konnte nicht antworten.  
Von einem plötzlichen Schwächeanfall übermannt, sackte sie kraftlos zurück ins Moos.  
Besorgt nahm Firenze sie mit seinen starken Armen hoch und hob sie sich auf den Rücken.  
„Keine Angst, Freya, ich bringe Euch zu Eurem Häuschen."  
Behutsam, damit sie durch die Erschütterungen keine Schmerzen litt, trabte der Zentaur mit der bewusstlosen Dryade auf dem Rücken durch den Wald.

Freya ruhte volle drei Tage.  
Am vierten Tag wurde sie durch den Duft von frischem Bärlauch-Brot geweckt.  
Zu ihrer maßlosen Verwunderung lag sie in ihrem Bett und ihr Schlafzimmer sah so ordentlich aus, als sei gar nichts geschehen.  
Da schob Firenze den Kopf durch die Tür.  
„Endlich seid Ihr wach, ich habe es schon kaum noch gewagt, in die Sterne zu sehen..."  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, ein wenig aufzuräumen, während Ihr schlaft.", erklärte der Zentaur und wiegelte ihren Dank mit einer abwehrenden Geste ab.  
„Im Gegenzug habe ich in Eurem kleinen Stall Unterkunft bezogen und von Euren Vorräten genommen."  
Als er jetzt einen Teller mit dem duftenden Brot und einen Krug Milch an ihr Bett stellte, lächelte sie ihn warm an.  
Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sich um sie kümmerte.  
„Freya?", auf einmal klang er besorgt und nervös, „Bitte tut Euch einen Gefallen und meidet in den nächsten Wochen Euren Spiegel."  
Mit diesen Worten überließ er sie sich selbst.  
Freyas Neugierde war geweckt.  
Mit Mühen quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, alles tat ihr weh, insbesondere ihr Rücken pocherte äußerst unangenehm.  
Sie tat ein paar Schritte, langsam und vorsichtig, ihre Beine protestierten lautstark.  
Sie tapste zum Fenster und stieß die Läden auf.  
Die frische Seeluft zog herein und genießerisch lehnte sie sich in die Brise.  
Der Salzgeruch öffnete ihre Atemwege und der Wind kitzelte sie im Gesicht.  
Freya fuhr herum. Länger konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht ablenken.  
Vor dem Spiegel legte sie ihr Nachthemd ab.  
Sie verdrängte, dass Firenze sie entkleidet haben musste, um es ihr überziehen zu können.  
Freya betrachtete ihren geschundenen Körper – überall Schürfwunden,  
die Einschnürungen dort, wo ihr die Fesseln ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten und leichte Verbrennungen, als hätte sie mit Cerra geschmort.  
Sie drehte sich um – und erschrak.  
Ihr Rücken war durch eine Narbe entstellt, die quer vom linken Schulterblatt zur rechten Hüfte reichte.  
Das erklärte die Schmerzen.  
Und das war noch nicht alles.  
Als sie ihr Pentagramm ablegte, das sich verwickelt hatte, fiel ihr ein dunkles Mal auf der Haut darunter auf.  
Sie konnte seine Form nicht genauer erschließen, es war auch ziemlich blass, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es im Wald, als Firenze sie gefunden hatte, noch nicht dagewesen war.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber plötzlich überkam sie das beklemmende Gefühl zu wissen, was das bedeutete.  
Ihr Pentagramm hatte ihr nicht das Leben gerettet.  
Es hatte ihr nur mehr Zeit verschafft.


End file.
